I can't love you
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Allen Walker tenia su corazón y mente en otra persona y era hora de que Road lo entendiera asi fuera de la forma mas cruel, su sueño terminaria… continuación de "Los sueños de Noé" EsteOneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**I can't love you.**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Road Kamelot y Allen Walker, Neah D. Campbell

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary:** **Allen Walker tenia su corazón y mente en otra persona y era hora de que Road lo entendiera asi fuera de la forma mas cruel, su sueño terminaria… continuación de "Los sueños de Noé"**

 **Este** _ **Oneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".**_

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **Palabras:** **mas de 1500 aprox.**

 **Lágrimas y Memoria**

 **"Muy a menudo, las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor."**

 **Sthendal.**

Ante ella con sus ojos grises con un tono oscuro, estaba Allen Walker.

Road no sabía bien que decir, allí frente a sus atónitos ojos estaba una persona cuya existencia traía controversias a su mundo haciendo tambalear sus convicciones y la seguridad de que estaba del lado correcto.

— _**¿Y, bien?**_ —pregunto con aquellos ojos tan fríos y una risa burlona llena de un cinismo, que no era típico de Allen Walker.

La usual calidez de Allen parecía haberse desvanecido en un helado invierno que traía con él la muerte y destrucción. Todos los pensamientos que hacía poco tenía, venían uno tras otro y aun así había uno que no llegaba incluso Wisely sentía hacia el decimocuarto: Odio.

A su mente vino la imagen de aquel mundo paralelo, los ojos grises del mismo chico llenos de preocupación y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando la imagen de un chico de ojos ambarinos se sobrepuso, distorsionando su visión de "Allen".

"Nea" pensó al mirar a la persona ante ella que sonreía cínicamente "¿Por qué no le atacaba? ¿Acaso…?"

Medito unos segundos, él no era tan distinto de cómo le vio en aquel mundo paralelo y a su mente vino una brillante idea que tal vez cambiaria las cosas, provocando que "Allen" regresara.

Despues de todo, le habia ayudado a escapar de la orden y…un dolor punzante golpeo su estomago, donde apócrifos le habia atacado.

Aunque, podría terminar con la guerra y acabar con el mayor obstáculo del conde. Había algo en ella que le atemorizaba al atacar e incluso lastimar a la persona ante ella, como si fuese a dañarse a si misma.

— _ **Al parecer, has estado salvando a mi huésped**_ —su voz, decía que era "Allen" , pero, allí ante ella esa extraña esencia oscura que desprendía le decía lo contrario con ello y el mundo de sueños que conectaba con la mente del albino, daba a entender que no estaba por el momento— _ **Creo que ya sabes quien soy, y, no tengo tiempo que perder...**_ —señalo con el pulgar a un rubio que sostenía a otro inconsciente y ella, no confiaba en nada que viniese de la orden aun si la había dejado.

—Esta para servirme…—Road lo miró aun dudando al ver de soslayo.

"¿Acaso no teme que le haga daño?" pensó mirando aquella obscena tranquilidad.

Si, era un Noé parte de su familia, eso era verdad y a la vez su enemigo. El deseaba destruir al conde y con él, a su única familia

Extendió su mano al frente y una puerta se abrió ante el grupo haciendo que "Allen" frunciera el entrecejo, algo que saco una pequeña sonrisa a Road.

— ¿Esto no es lo que querías? —pregunto ella maliciosamente, vio en el rostro del albino como el recelo carcomía sus pensamientos.

Entonces, vio como suspiraba y asentía siguiéndola al entrar a la puerta con el rubio que sostenía al pequeño hombre de cabello castaño.

Cuando entraron, Nea sintió un cambio en el ambiente y vio como ella sonreía con una extraña amenaza en su rostro.

Miles de velas se encendieron, dejando ver las cajas de regalos deambulando por el oscuro espacio dominio de ella. Vio como tomaba asiento en una cama, allí entre sus manos observo la pequeña figura entre sus manos que le molesto solo de verla.

—No tengo intenciones de permitir que le hagas daño…—murmuro ella, mientras sus ojos dorados refulgían y las velas comenzaban a inclinarse—Sé que lo entiendes, ¿No?

El apretó los labios, sabía que podría engañarlo y aun así confiaba en ella. Maldijo para sí mismo, mientras se preparaba para aquel premeditado ataque de la misma persona que lo había protegido hacía tiempo de Apócrifos.

Lo que le extraño, es que solo lanzo una de sus puntiagudas velas.

" _ **pero, ¿Por qué solo una vela?**_ _"_ pensó, vio como ella sacudía su cabeza y atrapando entre los oscuros dedos de la inocencia en su mano izquierda.

— _ **Supongo que eso es un no, ¿verdad?**_ —comento meditando y la marco con una de sus uñas— _ **Entonces, ¿Por qué me ayudaste aquella vez?**_

Road bajo el rostro y allí fue donde todo empeoro.

Todo comenzó a girar como un terrible vórtice, sintió que el piso se había ido y cayendo trato de extender un hechizo, pero, era tarde caía en los dominios insondables de la memoria del sueño.

Cuando Nea miro a un lado, allí estaba el rubio y sonrió sabiendo lo estúpido que podría ser aquel hombre.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo resonar en este mundo donde las memorias, visiones y secretos del subconsciente humano giraban en un enorme vórtice que llamaba a gritos en las paredes de su mente con la voz familiar de alguien que conocía perfectamente.

" _ **Dejare que te hagas cargo, Allen**_ " pensó cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el mundo giraba en un vórtice de luz para cuando volvió, estaba en otra parte que no conocía.

Cuando desvió la mirada a su lado, allí estaba….Mana, su hermano.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road sabía que no había sido una idea realmente buena, mandar a "Allen walker" junto a sus acompañantes a aquella dimensión. Por error, en vez de enviarlos lejos de su mundo ese hechizo que entretejió Nea y el rubio habían distorsionado su deseo enviándolos a otro lugar donde ella había estado.

Se mordió el labio, mirando al muñeco de "Allen" entre sus brazos con aquella cicatriz. Ahora debía sacarlos de aquella conexión con ellos mismos, sino estarían distorsionando alguna dimensión que sería una molestia para ella.

Cerró los ojos, buscando sus esencias y con una sonrisa supo que podría aprovechar aquello.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en una habitación de colores rosa con violeta y en las paredes resaltaban algunas velas pintadas. A pesar, de ser otro mundo compartían algo en común y era la particularidad de los colores e incluso algunos gustos.

Escucho el sonido irritante y constante de un extraño objeto, cuando le miro era ni más, ni menos, que Lero en un pequeño reloj.

"Una Alarma" vino a su mente la palabra.

Le pego en su cabeza, se levantó de su cama que era cómoda y llego hasta lo que era un baño. De pie, ante el espejo miro su cuerpo con una sonrisa "Ahora sí, ya no parecía una niña" pensó.

Cuando salió de su habitación vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, cuando bajo las escaleras de su enorme casa miro en el comedor a su madre Tricia y a Sheryl sonrientes, mientras una Lulu estaba con el mismo uniforme de Tercer año con su usual mirada indiferente.

—¡Buenos~dias! —exclamo cantarina y abrazando a su padre, luego a su madre. No era tan diferente de su mundo, sonrió y miro a su hermana—Hola, Lu~lu

Ella asintió, era usual verle asi. Tomo asiento y pidió algunos cereales, algunas frutas, postres con jugo de naranja.

Cuando salieron de casa, les esperaba en la entrada un chofer con su hijo joven que iba con ellas a la escuela: "Doug" vino su nombre al pensamiento.

Cuando llego a la escuela, su hermana se separó dirigiéndose a los salones de tercer año. Ella sabía que, allí estaban sus objetivos que por supuesto llegarían aquí y que era fácil verles acá en este mundo donde solo ella junto a los intrusos conocían sus capacidades.

Miro como Nea y Mana, bajaban de su coche con Allen a su lado algo que le pareció gracioso.

Sintió la mirada fulminante del Noé, mientras su gemelo sonreía hablando con Allen quien parecía creer que esto era un sueño y no la realidad.

"Mejor así" pensó ella, porque tendría la oportunidad de tener a Allen Walker de su lado. Llegaron a las mismas clases, cuando vio al albino sentado en receso y solo porque sus amigos le habían dejado solo se acerco.

—Gracias, Allen—comento ella, en su mente las posibilidades de robar aquí también un beso era tentador—Por lo de ayer, supongo que no les caigo bien a ninguno de tus amigos.

—Yo…bueno, de nada…creo que Nea y Mana son sobreprotectores—comento con un rubor que provoco a Road un ansia de que fuese aun mas suyo—Pero, creo que son los amigos quienes buscan tu bienestar y cuando te vi, allí pensé en que no importaba quien fueses te ayudaría.

Vio como dudaba, provocando una sonrisa pues el mismo allen que conocía estaba allí. El soñaba con un mundo asi, uno donde todos eran solo personas y se acerco con una sonrisa ladina.

—para agradecerte, quiero invitarte a una visita al club de historia—comento, sentándose en frente de su asiento y cruzándose de piernas—Te invito después de clases, por cierto ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Bueno…pues, yo…estaré un poco ocupado mañana—comento incomodo—Si quieres, después de la clase de deportes ¿Te parece?

—Bien, nos vemos—respondió ella, saliendo del salón dejando a un confuso Allen y tras unos minutos de aquello apareció una sonriente Lenalee.

—¡Allen! —exclamo ella alegre y sonrojada se acerco a el—¿Tienes tiempo? Se que estas ocupado, recuerdas que tenemos una cita, bueno si quieres…¿Podemos hablar mañana?

Allen sonrio, se levanto de la silla y acaricio la mejilla de Lenalee que se sonrojo.

—Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, Lenalee—murmuro.

Lo que no sabia Allen, que tras la puerta estaba un sonriente Nea observando la escena y planeando algo que terminaría de sacarlo de este mundo tan lleno de paz, que incluso le daba nostalgia al ver a su hermano.

" _ **¡Dios!**_ " exclamo mentalmente y molesto metio las manos en los bolsillos. Este mundo era un sueño, algún lugar en la mente de Road que manipulaba la mente de ellos e incluso el rubio estaba con algunos de sus camaradas por allí.

"Asi que es Allen, ¿eh?" pensó y una sonrisa cinica apareció en su rostro y sonrio para mañana cuando ella quisiera ver a Allen Walker solo veria una triste desilusión que le haría dejar esa extraña obsesion con el humano.

Cuando llego la hora, al dia siguiente Nea sonreía porque su amigo estaba con su "Novia" en el cuarto del club de repostería.

Caminando miro como Road Kamelot se despedia de sus camaradas, que no eran mas que el grupo de Noés en su mundo. Estaba sola, ahora podía acercarse a ella.

—¿Buscas a Allen? —comento burlon, susurrando en su oído continuo— Eres una bruja, no me retracto de ello ¿Sabes?

Road se volvió con sus ojos dorados brillando, con una sonrisa sabia que ambos podían usar sus poderes hasta cierto punto.

—¿Historia Oculta? ¿Quieres conocer la verdad tras tu obsesion con Allen? —comento con suficiencia, mientras se volvia—No lo esperes, esta ocupado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto ella.

—¿Quieres conocer realmente que es lo que siente Allen Walker? —pregunto socarrón, ella le odiaría y sabia que a este chico o a esta manipulación, no sabia si a si mismo le atraía "Road"—O, ¿esperaras a que llegue?

Vio las dudas, pero, vio que le seguía y este momento era perfecto para que dejara de dudar de sus intenciones de ayudarle.

Cuando llegaron al salón de repostería, vio que la puerta del salon privado estaba abierta y sonrío, le tomo de la mano con tranquilidad ocultando su molestia de ver como "Allen" habia hecho tantas estupideces.

—Mira tú misma la verdad—murmuro, señalando la puerta cerrando la otra—Ya es hora de que lo entiendas.

Cuando la vio palidecer, supo que los habia visto como el conocía que sucedia y sus ojos se fijaron en que se levantaba hacia el.

—Vamonos…—murmuro ella, asintió saliendo de allí y sonrio al saber que su amigo no era tan inocente. Ella se dirigía al salon de historia oculta, por lo menos dejaría aquella falsa ilusión.

Podrían salir, pronto de aquel mundo tan falso para ellos.

—Supongo que este mundo no es para nosotros, ¿eh? —una sonrisa cínica se pinto en los labios de ella, apartando lo humano que podía tener—¿Esto es lo que haces para evitar tal falsedad?

—Puedo decirte que "Allen" desea cosas que no puede tener—suspiro y le miro con sus dorados ojos—Este mundo, es el reflejo de lo que ellos sienten y al parecer, tu también.

Levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de Nea para que su mirada se empañara.

—No puedo engañarme asi…—murmuro ella.

—Allen se preocupa por todos, incluso por ti y los Noe—comento Nea pensando en los sentimientos que resonaban en su cuerpo, escuchando los recuerdos de Allen a través de Timcanpy—Incluso quiere tratar de comprender lo que hago, aunque sea estúpido hacerlo.

Road pensó a la luz de las velas, que le habia dado un sueño de futuro a Allen y sonrio: Era hora de que despertaran.

El mundo comenzó a girar y Allen Walker extendió su mano a la luz, para luego encontrarse sentado en la silla de un tren que corría por las vías de Inglaterra.

Frente a él, un dormido jhonny y un recostado Link estaban sentados en los cómodos asientos de primera clase.

"¿Qué había pasado?" pensó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza por el leve mareo.

" _ **Bienvenido, Allen**_ " La voz de Nea resonó en las oscuras paredes de su mente. Allen parpadeo y, miró alrededor para encontrarse con el mundo real.

No era el mundo de los recuerdos de Nea y, no estaba dormido cuándo vio a sus amigos allí. Entonces, sintió las lagrimas desbordarse de sus ojos al pensar en ese sueño y mirar que el rubio estaba vivo.

—¿Link?—no podía creerlo, pensó al ver sus ojos caoba y su usual indiferencia que ocultaba su corazón blando abriéndose para verle—¡Link!

Abrazó al rubio que sin más suavizó un poco su rostro, palmeando su cabeza.

—Hola, Walker—comento, Allen sonrió y sintió que las lágrimas cegaban sus ojos—¿Qué haces…?

Realmente, podía decir que las personas que le importaba estaban bien. Era una carga que sintió caer y, una que no había sabido que tenía.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Link miro a Allen, se veía cansado y preocupado.

Habían cruzado la puerta del Noe aquel, para estar ahora en este vagon privado de un tren con destino a quien sabe dónde.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto, sabia que el decimocuarto habia estado con el hasta aquel instante y ahora de nuevo Walker. No podía negar que etsaba agradecido que aun pueda luchar por sobrevivir, pero, su misión le habia dictaminado que hacer contacto con el Noe era lo importante.

Vio como el albino sonreía cálidamente exhausto, recostándose y mirando al científico.

—Menos mal—se llevó una mano a la frente y soltó un suspiro—P-Pensé que…no importa ahora, por lo menos estás bien. Link, ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto y alertado miró al inconsciente Jhonny—¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Link miró que a pesar de su destino, el chico de blando corazón seguía vivo bajo la sombra del decimocuarto. Aunque sabia que sucedería allí, quería aun entender las razones de la memoria que lo consumiría.

—…Quiero ir allí, pero, no quiero involucrar a más nadie—termino el chico, Link miraba por la ventana y habia escuchado aquello.

Ese chico usaría su sentido de ayudar a cualquiera, aunque el perdiera la vida en el intento.

—Realmente, eres un ingenuo—comento fija su mirada en la ventana—¿Tú crees que él no te seguirá aunque tu le digas que se aleje? — El silencio se cernió entre ellos. —Al final sabes que ambos bandos: Noe y Exorcistas van tras lo que representas.

—Quiero tener la esperanza…—comento y miro al horizonte que comenzaba a clarear ignoró al mirar los inocentes pensamientos del albino, plasmados en sus ojos—De que puedo luchar por la justicia y que tal vez, pueda terminar esta guerra.

"Realmente eres tan ingenuo, Walker" pensó el rubio y supo que a veces unos pensamientos tan tontos, pero, firmes eran contagiosos.

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía dejarse engullir por tales y tan efímeras creencias.

" _ **Allen ni siquiera crees en esa mentira**_ " en su mente Allen escuchó su voz, la sombra que ahora tenía forma en su mente con una sonrisa " _ **Solo les mientes y los llenas de una ilusión efímera que luego los lastimara..**_ "

"Cállate" pensó Allen, mientras el alba emergía dejando ver indicios de su destino.

" _ **Tal vez, Lenalee pueda estar contigo**_ " escucho la carcajada del Noé " _ **Pero, ¿No destrozaría a otra persona? Eres cruel, Allen Walker**_ " escucho la voz burlona, aun en su asiento.

"Callate" respondió y sentado sonrió al ver a jhonny removerse, en su asiento y Link mirando de soslayo a ambos.

"¡ _ **Oh!, podemos recordar otra víctima de esa máscara que llevas**_ " La imagen de Neah señalaba a Johnny, que dormia plácidamente y que habia abandonado la Orden para seguirlo a el.

—¡Basta!—grito Allen y levantándose salió del vagón.

Dejando a un desconcertado Link, que vio como salía del lugar pero asegurándose que el castaño dormiría un poco mas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Estará bien?" Se pregunto link, aun estaba vigilante por la inusual Noe que habia desaparecido.

—Ahora vuelvo, no salgas de aqui—comento Link al inconsciente Johnny.

Cerro tras el la puerta, y ,vio a Walker cerca de las afueras del vagón.

—Supongo que Allen no lo sabe, ¿eh?—vio como una Noe estaba en las sombras, se sorprendía de verle despues de lo ocurrido —Cross es un rival molesto, y, pensar que haría un trato con Leverrier…

Miro los ojos atónitos del rubio, sonrió burlona y continuo.

—No tengo intención de hablarle de eso—comento mirando a Allen y vio como se tranquilizaba el hombre —Al final, Allen es un huésped y si quiere mantenerse incluso después de su transformación…debe hablar con el clan.

Camino en dirección al vagón, para escuchar una extraña conversación.

—Quiero entenderte, Neah—murmuro el albino, mientras el viento revolvía su cabello y con el también arrastraba las lágrimas del arrepentimiento —Al menos, antes de desaparecer...

Road sabia que podría haberse ido y aun asi, saber que Allen Walker sentia algo por otra persona realmente no oprimia su corazón sino que era como si solo fuese un dulce que paso de gustarle.

"Cada vez iré sintiendo menos y recordando más." (1) pensó el albino.

Allen sintió como el aire corría a través de si, no es que quisiera rendirse y mucho menos dejar las cosas así.

Pero, odiar a alguien sin siquiera saber nada de él. Era como recordar lo que sucedió con los Terceros.

Había salido del mundo de recuerdos de Nea, pero, eso no significaba que realmente todo seria así y mucho menos que los lazos con los demás desaparecieran.

La guerra que estaban viendo, tenia un origen y este se hallaba tras las paredes de aquella mansión.

Ahora, cada vez que dormía a su mente venían las imágenes de un pasado que no le pertenecía.

"Si, es tu pasado" pensó y aunque trataba de evocar los sentimientos por los que había regresado del mundo de Nea, estos parecían desaparecer en el aire.

Sintió que su vista se ponía borrosa, limpio los ojos con la manga de su camisa mientras el vacío se hacia mas grande.

Era un sentimiento, que no sabía decir si le pertenecía a él o al decimocuarto.

—Lenalee…—murmuro, mientras los ojos lilas llenos de lágrimas venían a su mente—Luchare, hasta el último momento…te lo prometi.

El mundo se oscureció, y, en un parpadeo pudo ver otro recuerdo.

Un par de niños sonriendo, corrían por el campo y agarrados de la mano era como ver otro tiempo…una familia.

En la planicie, una mujer sonreía y con su paraguas vestía modestamente, resaltando un amor puro por aquel par de chicos.

Cuando volvió en si, tenía a una Noé encima algo que no le gusto.

Road pudo ver la molestia en los ojos del albino, pero, cuándo había escuchado sus palabras…algo se había roto o tal vez, no.

"¿Sentia compasión por aquel chico y no amor?" pensó.

Realmente, ella no estaba enamorada sino que algo de él llamó su atención. Era un chico cuyo corazón era puro, pero, albergaba una gran tristeza y con ella una carga tan pesada.

Él a pesar de saber su futuro, había amado y eso era aun más doloroso para alguien, cuya existencia desparecería.

"Se puede tener, en lo más profundo del alma, un corazón cálido, y sin embargo, puede ser que nadie acuda a él."(2) Pensó recordando una frase, mientras veía al chico se dio cuenta que era como ver al conde a quien le toco luchar solo al principio.

Ambos eran tan semejantes y tan diferentes: Uno luchaba por la humanidad y el otro por destruirla.

—No te preocupes, no pienso en matarte—comento apretando sus manos atrás, y sabiendo que Nea había conocido todo sobre Allen —Tampoco te voy a besar, ¿eh?

Allen se sonrojo, desvío la mirada.

—Solo puedo darte mi apoyo, cuando sepas la verdad serás libre—comento ella, se volvió para regresar y sintió la mano del albino.

—Lo siento, yo…—ella sonrió y le acaricio el cabello mientras el chico caía de rodillas a llorar.

Cuando término se limpio y cabizbajo continuo:

—Creo que estarás cansada de ver a alguien tan patético….lo siento.

Ella le abrazo y sintió su sorpresa, aunque el no viera sus lágrimas que se habían secado antes sentía sus latidos.

—Algunos necesitamos un apoyo—murmuro y sonrió —¿Para que crees que esta la familia?

El levantó su mirada clara, donde la tristeza y la esperanza brillaban en las profundidades turbias de sus iris.

No le amaba, esa era la verdad y era como ver un corazón adolorido de un niño perdido al que deseo corromper "Eres un niño perdido, anhelas un hogar al que pertenecer"

Se volvió, y, ocultando como siempre hacia en el mundo de los sueños sus sentimientos, extendió su mano.

Una puerta se abrió ante ella, bloqueando así la entrada al vagón.

—No creas que esto significa que ha terminado la guerra— comentó ella dándole la espalda y cuando miro de soslayo, vio su determinada mirada—Es seguro que esta guerra, terminará pronto y conoces el resultado.

Cuando dio un paso, dispuesta a dejar que la vida de contradicciones de Allen se perdiera en los anales de la historia, una mano la arrastro hacia atrás.—¿Qué…?

— _ **Hasta que por fin lo entendiste**_ —la voz de Allen en su oído la confundió, y entonces comprendió que no era Allen — _ **Es realmente un tonto al no ver tu extraña actitud, pero, yo no soy así…es cierto esta enamorado de una exorcista, pero, acepta que la matará si se acerca.**_

Road sintió una opresión en su pecho, pero, también tranquilidad.

Esta era la persona que la llamaba, su hermano y también su enemigo.

— _ **Eso parece no afectarte, ¿Por qué?**_ —pregunto, ella sonrió con malicia — _ **¿Acaso no te gustaba**_ " _ **Allen**_ " _ **?**_

Ella soltó una carcajada, y volvió su rostro para ver los ojos llenos de una conocida sensación: amor.

—Es solo la persona que resguardo una memoria —sonrió con su usual indiferencia—Al menos, él esta determinado a ver como pasa su destino. Sino que ha decidido saber el porque, sin resignarse.

Ella sintió como la apretaba, y su sonrisa que escondía lo que sentía.

— _ **Allen jamás estará contigo**_ —comento y ella apretó los brazos con sus uñas incrustándose en su piel— _**Pero, estimo que tiene que pagar un alto precio por ello…**_

Road lo sabía, y se salió de entre los brazos de Nea para verle desde arriba.

El miró sus brazos, estaban sangrando y levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— _ **¿Estas loca?, ¿Por qué me arañaste?**_ —comento revisando sus heridas, la vio reír — _ **Se que estas un poco loca, pero, ¿Era necesario esto?**_

Ella sonrió y se volvió entrando a la puerta por la que escucho su llamado, uno que no podía ignorar por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la verdad se revelara, pasaría otra lucha que dañaría o uniría a su familia. Ese sueño allí ante Nea, había terminado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nea observó como las puertas se cerraban, ella estaba dolida hasta cierto punto y luego su dolor se desvaneció.Era mejor así, después de todo "Allen" seria parte de sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos con él.

Pero, su misión y decisión desechaban todas aquellas trivialidades que contradecían las mentes humanas.

Nea soltó una carcajada, si Allen solo había mellado en la memoria de Noé sobre la humanidad.

Se levantó y sacudiendo sus pantalones, se volvió para ver al rubio que le miro fijamente.

—Los humanos…son muy estúpidos, pero, divertidos —murmuro, mientras apoyaba su rostro entre sus manos mirando el horizonte iluminarse con las primeras luces del alba—El mundo, parece tan distinto de cuando lo vi por primera vez.

A su mente vino la imagen de su hermano, la sonrisa de cuando ambos jugaban como tontos y sonrió.

"¿Acaso este sentimiento es afecto?" pensó y a su mente apareció el rostro sonrojado de Road "No puedo amarte, aunque seas parte de la poca humanidad que me queda"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi! Dio Benedica da tutti.**

 **Buon Giorno, Buona Sera, Buona Notte.**

 **Frases Julio Cortazar.**

 **Vincent Vangoh**

 **Aquí esta la otra parte contando así mas de 1500 palabras y 13 paginas casi cuatro mil palabras sino es mas. Bueno escuchando la petición de Marcia chan he decidido como es solo un capitulo perdonen tal hecho y pues, gracias por los consejos ;D**


End file.
